(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic lighting for simulating a candle frame, and more particularly to a dynamic flame simulating device capable of simulating a dynamic effect of a burning candle frame.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In today's society, although conventional illumination tools, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, have been replaced by various electric lamps, the candles or the oil lamps still have conventional meanings and distinctive visual effects in some special occasions or special situations, and thus cannot be replaced by the illumination lamps used in the today's daily life. For example, upon worshiping deities or ancestors, incense and candles are often used, and the beating fire on the candle is used to anchor the reminiscence on the ancestor and the endless longing to the posterity. Alternatively, in some occasions where specific atmospheres need to be created, the fire beating effect of the burning candle is also advantageous to the generation of different visual enjoyments. However, the conventional lamps, such as candles, oil lamps or the like, are used for illumination by way of flame combustion, and have the predetermined security risks. When the candles or oil lamps are upset due to the wind blowing or the artificial inadvertent touch, the ambient flammable objects tend to be ignited to cause the fire accident. Thus, simulated lamps for simulating candle illumination effects have been developed.
Therefore, many lamps capable of simulating frames have been available in the market. The earlier flame lamp has a lamp holder configured to have an external shape similar to that of a candlestick, a translucent lamp shade with a flame shape is disposed on a top of the lamp holder, and an electronic light source is disposed in the lamp shade. The electrical energy drives the electronic light source to emit light rays through the flame shaped lamp shade to achieve the effect of simulating the candle frame. However, the lamp shade of such the flame lamp has the fixed shape, and the stable light source is formed after the flame lamp is turned on, and this effect is significantly different from the dynamic visual effect of the beating flame upon burning of the candle frame.
In addition, improvements have been continuously made so that a flame lamp has been available in the market. In the frame lamp, a sheet-like body with a flame model is mounted on a lamp head using an iron wire penetrating through the lamp head so that the sheet-like body is suspended from the lamp head, and a light source is provided to illuminate the sheet-like body to simulate the outlook of the flame. Also, a driving mechanism is provided to drive the sheet-like body to swing by way of actuating or beating, thereby forming the dynamic visual effect. However, although the mounting of the iron wire through the hole can implement the swinging of the sheet-like body to a predetermined extent, the iron wire is fixed, and the swinging direction and amplitude of the sheet-like body are extremely restricted in order to prevent the sheet-like body and the driving mechanism from offsetting. Thus, the flame lamp cannot simulate the perception of the dynamic flame, and is still significantly different from the naturally beating flame.
In view of the associated problems induced by the design defects of the conventional simulated flame lamp, the present inventor has paid attention to the research and development of the simulation of the beating flame, and thus developed this invention after many tries.